earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Varyl
Physical Description Varyl D'Image is a young man who appears older due to his bleached hair, which has been white-washed by the arcane energies flowing through him constantly. Always wearing the robes customary for Archmagi, he often wears the tabard of the Kirin Tor, to show his allegiance. He has an ever-present half-smile on his face, as though some inner joke only he knows is on his lips. Personality Very warm, Varyl is extremely easy-going. Surprisingly, for someone with his history. Always eager to help any who need it, he is often found escorting younger explorers in dangerous areas. He is quick with a joke, or to buy a round for friends, but can be fiercely savage when someone or something threatens those close to him. He also tends to be quietly arrogant, believing that magi, and especially the Kirin Tor, are superior to any others. He hides a deeper pain well, and struggles to be recognized as a mage and hero of the Alliance. His first goal is to be asked to join the ranks of the Kirin Tor, and it is never far from his mind. History Born to Lady Stara Dysilva and Lord Ashkev D'Image of the Kirin Tor, he was raised in Dalaran. From the young age of three, he was tutored and schooled in the arts of the Arcane. Passing tests usually reserved for those much older, he became a full mage in his thirteenth year, and joined the city guard of Dalaran at sixteen. Assigned to a unit of scouts, he was often away from the city, which saved his life when the city was attacked and destroyed. Returning with the other scouts of his unit to find the city surrounded by a magical wall, he opened a portal to Stormwind allowing his fellow guardsmen to find shelter and found new lives. Believing his parents were killed in the attack on Dalaran, Varyl fell into a deep despair, traveling to remote and dangerous regions and throwing himself into battle against some of the most dire enemies of the Alliance, secretly hoping to meet his own end each time. During one such journey, it appeared he would get his wish, as he fell beneath the blows of a necromancer, one of Kel'Thuzad's personal servants. Just before the killing blow fell, another figure appeared and deflected death from him. After defeating the necromancer and healing him, she introduced herself as a priestess and member of a group known as Frost Watch, who had formed at the speaking of a prophecy that danger lurked in the ice and snow. Clinging to this new task as a drowning man to flotsam, he swore his loyalty to the Watch and found a new home that day. Seven years passed since the destruction of Dalaran, and with the discovery of Northrend, it appeared that Frost Watch had found its purpose fulfilled. Fighting on the frozen shores of the distant continent, Varyl was shocked to discover his home city flying above his head. As he stepped foot within the walls, he fell to his knees, overcome with emotion. His home, his friends, were there, exactly as he remembered them. Tears streaming down his face, he entered the Violet Citadel and stood facing Rhonin, who greeted him warmly and quickly took him to the nearby tavern where the two sat, glasses of wine sitting untouched on the table between them. Rhonin explained what had happened, and welcomed him home. Alas, he had no closure in the case of his parents, as Rhonin explained they were both sent secretly to explore Icecrown Citadel, and had not been heard from since. After renewing his vows as a citizen of Dalaran, and member of the guard, he wandered the streets for hours before traveling to Icecrown. Standing in the snow at the foot of the Lich King's citadel, he swore another oath - to find his parents, and destroy the fiend himself.